


Eggplant Emoji Splash Emoji

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Foe Yay, Hook-Up, M/M, emoji sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: They still fucked like they were fighting, even after all these years of tentative friendship, or whatever it was
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Kudos: 22





	Eggplant Emoji Splash Emoji

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: an AU where Krycek lived long enough for a) there to be smartphones and b) Mulder to master emoji sexting  
> A/N: for the anon who gave me the prompt "eggplant".

Mulder liked to entertain himself by sending Alex a text message consisting only of a single eggplant emoji and the water drops and seeing how long it took Alex to show up at his door. Less than twenty minutes, usually — even better than pizza delivery. He said as much to Alex as he opened the door.

“I’m more than just a fucking booty call,” Alex said, his hands already on the hem of his shirt. For some reason, Alex liked to pretend he didn’t have a key. Maybe it was the anticipation of waiting for Mulder to make his way through the house to the front door. Mulder had toyed with the idea of making Alex let himself in. He’d imagined himself naked, sprawled over the bed with his cock in his hand, seeing if Alex would give in and unlock the door before Mulder came all over his own stomach. Maybe next time. This time Alex was here, stripping off his shirt as he crossed the threshold, and Mulder grabbed the back of Alex’s head with one hand as it emerged from the neck of his shirt and crushed his mouth against Alex’s. 

They still fucked like they were fighting, even after all these years of tentative friendship, or whatever it was. They still ripped each other’s clothes off too, and left them in a trail across the living room. Mulder bent Alex over the back of the couch and made Alex wait for it, pinning Alex with his thighs but not pushing into him until Alex growled under his breath and said please. There was a reason Mulder had started keeping lube and condoms on one of the side tables behind a stack of artistically arranged books. He took his sweet goddamn time about it once he was in, holding Alex still when Alex tried to rock back onto Mulder’s cock. He liked watching Alex this way. There had been a time Alex had had everything he’d wanted and played hard to get. Now what Alex wanted was Mulder’s cock inside him and Mulder got to dictate the terms, at least today. He fucked Alex slowly, pausing to lean down and pull Alex up by the hair so he could nip at Alex’s earlobe and sink his teeth into Alex’s shoulder. 

“Why can’t you just fuck me?” Alex groaned.

“Ask nicely,” Mulder told him.

“Please fucking fuck me, you asshole,” Alex snarled, and Mulder pounded into him until the couch squeaked against the doorstops he’d shoved under it months ago. Alex was moaning something. Mulder didn’t bother to listen. Half the time it was Russian and half the time it was things they’d both agreed they’d never discuss. He focused on the pleasure spreading through his body, burning faster and hotter than an alien virus. Alex’s ass was tight and Mulder had a lot more stamina now than he had when they were younger, but he could only last so long. He came, swearing, and flipped Alex over almost before he’d stopped shuddering. Mulder grabbed a cushion off the couch and tossed it to the floor. He sank to his creaky old knees and took Alex’s cock into his mouth. Alex thrust into Mulder’s mouth like he wanted to fuck Mulder’s throat, and Mulder took him all the way down with the expertise of long years of practice. It didn’t take much. Alex shuddered and came and Mulder swallowed. Everything about Alex was bitter. He’d gotten used to that years ago. 

“How’s Scully?” Alex asked as he stepped back into his black jeans. Fucking dramatic, Mulder thought lazily as he cleaned himself up. Same old Alex.

“She’s fine,” Mulder said. “She told me to tell you to go fuck yourself.”

“Did you tell her you were fucking me instead?” Alex said with a smirk. He pulled his shirt over his head with his good hand. Mulder held the sleeve out so Alex could push his prosthetic hand through it. It had made Alex mad once. Now he just accepted the help. 

Mulder shrugged. “She knows.”

“She could join us sometime,” Alex said, pretending it was some kind of offhand remark and not something he’d probably been considering for fifteen years.

“I’ll tell her,” Mulder said. “I’m sure she still has a few things she’d like to take out on you.”

Alex’s smirk widened. “She’s welcome to try.”

“You’d better actually bring pizza if that happens,” Mulder advised. “Otherwise she might just eat you whole after she’s satisfied.” 

“Pepperoni?” Alex asked.

Mulder nodded as he dragged his clothes back on. “And mushrooms. Thin crust. Six pack of something local.”

“It’s a date,” Alex said. 

“I’ll text you,” Mulder told him.


End file.
